Mister Negative
}}Martin Li, nicknamed by the press as Mister Negative, is the secondary antagonist of Marvel's Spider-Man, the PlayStation 4 video game. Li is the founder and owner of the F.E.A.S.T. homeless shelter. Secretly, he is the ruthless leader of the Inner Demons who has the ability to harness negative energy at will. Li has a personal vendetta against Mayor Norman Osborn, which leads him to terrorize the city. Following his defeat, he becomes a member of the Sinister Six, organized by Doctor Octopus. History Early history Martin Li was born somewhere between September 18 and December 31, 1978, in Dali, China. He and his parents immigrated to the United States in his early childhood. In 1986, at the age of seven, Li and his parents came to Oscorp for medical consultation regarding an unknown medical condition. On September 19 of that year, Oscorp co-founder Norman Osborn had Li injected with the experimental GR-27 ("Devil's Breath") serum. The treatment triggered a reaction that resulted in the death of Li's beloved parents and Li receiving superhuman powers. As an orphan, Li grew up in foster care in Manhattan. At the age of 18, he returned to China, where he made a fortune in the shipping industry. When he came back to New York nearly a decade later, he was already a billionaire. Rather than living off his fortune, Li founded his F.E.A.S.T. shelters to ensure nobody ever feels forgotten or abandoned. He opened his first F.E.A.S.T. shelter in Chinatown in 2013. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' Li serves as the owner of the F.E.A.S.T. shelter in New York City and, through this connection, is Aunt May's employer. All outward appearances indicate he is a generous man, but secretly he runs the criminal organization the Inner Demons. With the arrest of Kingpin, Li moves swiftly to take advantage of the resulting power vacuum to take over his territory and weapons, preparing to move on Osborn. Obsessed with exacting revenge against Osborn, he intends to uncover his lies and use Oscorp's own Devil's Breath against him and the city, but is foiled by Spider-Man after his attempts to release the gas on Grand Central and frame Osborn for the crime. After his arrest and imprisonment, Li is freed by Doctor Octopus and becomes one of the Sinister Six. Under Octopus's orders, he kidnaps Oscorp scientist Dr. Morgan Michaels to take the antiserum from him. His victory is short-lived, as Spider-Man follows him into the lab and defeats him. Characteristics Appearance Li is a middle-aged young man of Chinese descent. In his normal state, he is generally seen wearing a black suit and tie, although he will take his suit jacket off when performing physical work. In his "Mister Negative" form, Li's appearance resembles a photo negative version of himself, with black skin, white hair, and glowing eyes. His clothing takes on the same transformation, and seems to react to light in an inverse manner. Personality There are two sides to Li's personality, since he has a personality disorder due to the illegal experiments of Osborn, which made his good and bad side so influential at the same time. The good side is that of a generous and good-natured humanitarian, pleasant and humble in demeanor. He is a devout altruist who possesses incredible amounts of humility. Instead of using his incredible wealth to live a life of luxury, Li chose to create F.E.A.S.T., the most extensive and well-funded charity organization in New York so that no one would suffer abandonment, hunger and homelessness like he did when he was a child. Li takes great pride in his charitable work, seeing F.E.A.S.T. as his greatest accomplishment and a way of honoring his parents. Li's evil side sees him as a ruthless criminal and fanatical terrorist leader, who commands the fearsome Inner Demons in an almost cult leader-like manner. Aggressive and short-tempered, this side of Li is driven by his hatred for Norman Osborn and his pain at having killed his parents. Li is aware of the duality of his character, acknowledging that in his quest for revenge, he has fallen "out of balance". Abilities ;As Martin Li * Philanthropy: Li is known for his inspiring philanthropic leadership. * Business leadership: Despite not having a proper financial education, Li made his fortune in the shipping industry in China. * Historical expert: Li has a degree in art and has a detailed knowledge of history, historical art and relics as well as arcane lore. * Bilingualism: Li is known to be bilingual; he is fluent in Mandarin and English. ;As Mister Negative * Superhuman strength and speed: Mister Negative displays increased physical attributes, with him being able to combat Spider-Man in terms of reflexes, resilience and strength. He is able to take incredible amounts of physical trauma from Spider-Man without major injuries and can move in small dashes of superhuman speed, akin to teleportation. * Negative energy manipulation: Mister Negative most notably has the ability to generate and control a highly destructive electric negative energy, which makes his abilities almost indistinguishable from actual arcane magic. He typically uses this energy to produce powerful blasts or to charge up swords. Spider-Man has noted that Mister Negative's powers are truly fueled by a combination of Li's immense guilt for the death of his parents as well as the immense hatred of Osborn for indirectly causing Li's parent's death. * Corrupting touch: With just a touch, Mister Negative is able to "corrupt" people, effectively bringing them under his control, or give himself even greater power. * Power bestowal: He can also gift small portions of his powers to his followers. * Illusion creation: Mister Negative can create realistic illusions in Spider-Man's mind and even create zombie-like holograms to fight Spider-Man. While truly angered, he is able to generate a large holographic demonic entity (pictured) to weaponize against Spider-Man. * Criminal leadership: As Mister Negative, Li displays intimate knowledge of Fisk's weapons stashes as well as how to lead his Demons unquestioned. * Swordsmanship: Mister Negative displays great talents with using melee weapons and swords. He usually combines his dark powers with his swordsmanship skills in battle. Equipment * Vast fortune: Li is a billionaire and has come to establish F.E.A.S.T, a charity organization. * Vast resources: Mister Negative has an extensive criminal empire and vast connections. Relationships Norman Osborn Norman Osborn was responsible for Li's exposure to GR-27 and, as a result, Li's powers and the death of his parents. As an adult, Li became obsessed with destroying Norman, to the point where he formed a cult-like terrorist organization to aid him in achieving this. Otto Octavius Otto Octavius first encountered Li when the latter came to Oscorp for medical consultation. While Octavius was unable to stop Li from being exposed to GR-27 and accidentally killing his parents, it appears that he was in touch with Li for some time, providing him with medication to help suppress his powers. Peter Parker May Parker Li holds Aunt May in great respect for her generosity, kindness, and contributions at F.E.A.S.T. He has even stated that May inspires him to be even more humble and altruistic than he already is. When he is about to leave to accomplish his vendetta against Norman Osborn, he asks for her to continue running and expanding his F.E.A.S.T. operations as he is truly fond of his and her charitable accomplishments for the people of the city. Once he leaves to move forth with his vendetta, Li leaves a note for May in his office, confessing to his crimes as a terrorist, but promising that the work they have done together is true, and asking that she stay. Original appearance Mister Negative first appeared in a cameo in Free Comic Book Day (Spider-Man) (May 2007). His first full appearance came in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #546 (January 2008). Behind the scenes Stephen Oyoung is the voice of Mister Negative in the game. Martin does not seem to be his original Christian name, since he was adopted by his host family, and his old Chinese name was changed to his current English name References Category:Characters in Marvel's Spider-Man Category:Bosses in Marvel's Spider-Man